


[宇植] Falsus in Uno, Falsus in Omnibus (混乱邪恶underage)

by Bonbonsie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, 一辆破车, 三观稀碎, 黑暗混乱邪恶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: 题目的意思是：Wrong in one, wrong in all.小鹿是仁宇家保姆的孩子，和仁宇一起长大。小鹿和未成年人鱼有性接触。但插入仅在成年人之间。小鹿对未成年人鱼做的是犯罪行为，绝不美化，绝不开脱。OOC很多，请不要当真，三观真的稀碎。压力暴大的产物。
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 19





	[宇植] Falsus in Uno, Falsus in Omnibus (混乱邪恶underage)

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意，不能接受成年小鹿和未成年人鱼有性接触的请快速退避，点×，万分感激！

徐仁宇12岁的时候被人猥亵了。干这事的人叫陆东植，比徐仁宇大了8岁。徐仁宇至今记得那冰凉的手指留在他私密部位星星点点的触感。还有陆东植对着他手淫时，哭泣的脸庞。

  
“对不起，对不起，对不起。。。” 陆东植不停地道着歉，然后默默地用纸巾擦去射在了徐仁宇裸露小腹上的精液。 徐仁宇没有做出任何反应。他想他应该感到愤怒。他的整个童年几乎都和陆东植一起度过。而这个男人却用最无耻的方式彻底地背叛了他的信任和天真。可他什么都感觉不到。

  
陆东植是徐家保姆的儿子。母子俩一直和徐家住在同一个屋檐下。即便是保姆去世后，陆东植也一直和他们住在一起。徐仁宇的父亲不仅资助了陆东植念书，更是让他闲暇时担任自己的私人秘书来培养社会经验。他父亲曾说，“东植就像是我的另一个儿子一样。” 

  
徐仁宇很喜欢陆东植。年幼的他觉得这个年轻人善良，包容并且相当地温柔。他有着小鹿般的眼睛和一双柔软的手。在那些孤单的日子里，陆东植是年纪尚小的徐仁宇唯一的依靠。

  
直到某一天，当小小的仁宇发现了那个可怕的秘密时，一切都开始分崩离析。

  
陆东植的个性沉静，但工作能力优秀并且擅长听从仁宇父亲的各种安排。徐仁宇的父亲不仅对他的赞赏有加，更对他柔软顺从的性格爱不释手，甚至到了想要亲身体验陆东植蛰伏身下的地步。

  
那天是徐仁宇的生日。当他放学回家时，一个新的相框放在了他的床头。下面压着一张陆东植留下的纸条： ** _生日快乐，希望你喜欢_** 。

  
相框里的是被他珍藏在枕头下的， 妈妈的照片。徐仁宇的妈妈早逝，他甚至没有关于她的丁点儿记忆。他偷偷将妈妈的照片放在枕头底下，悄悄许愿妈妈能够入他梦里和他见面。  
他开心地跑出房门，四处找寻着陆东植的身影。他要给他一个大大的拥抱，还要在他脸上响亮地亲上一口！

  
可是房子里静悄悄的，什么人都没有。徐仁宇走到二楼时，听到父亲的书房里传出了异响。他蹑手蹑脚地跑到房门口，轻轻推开虚掩着的门，向里张望。他看见他的父亲将陆东植压在宽大的书桌上，狠狠地贯穿着那具年轻的躯体。陆东植满脸泪水，他紧紧地捂着自己的嘴巴，不敢发出一丝声音。即使仍是懵懂的年纪，徐仁宇也清晰地知道房间里的人在干着什么。

  
徐仁宇飞也似地逃回自己的卧室，钻进被子里簌簌发抖。他不停地祈求着，希望自己能够忘记他刚刚所看到的一切。可惜他失败了。

  
在那之后不久，陆东植便趁着四下无人之时，将徐仁宇带进自己的房间，脱去了他的裤子。陆东植抓着他还尚未发育的阴茎放进自己的嘴里吞吐着，一边将手伸进自己的裤裆内揉搓。徐仁宇面无表情地看着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在自己的腿间上下起伏。然后，陆东植哭着高潮了。他拿起桌上的纸巾，轻柔地擦去留在徐仁宇腿间的口水和他自己的精液，又用消毒棉片仔细地擦拭了一遍。帮徐仁宇穿好裤子后，陆东植将他送回了自己的卧室。陆东植自始至终都没有看他的眼睛。

  
那天只是一个开始。徐仁宇曾一度以为陆东植是恋童癖，对未发育的孩子有着特殊的爱好。可等徐仁宇的青春期来临时，陆东植也没有间断这样的行为。陆东植依然会在晚上悄悄地走进徐仁宇的卧室，爬上他的床，脱掉他的裤子。然后他一边为徐仁宇口交，一边哭着高潮。这样的事一直持续到了徐仁宇年满18岁去美国留学。  
徐仁宇并没有对陆东植感到愤怒。现在也不会。他只能感受到无尽地空虚。

  
**  
徐仁宇毕业回国的时候报了警。在年满23岁之前，未成年时遭受过得性侵依然处于案件的时效内。警察到徐家抓捕陆东植时，陆东植并没有做出丝毫的反抗。他甚至一点不隐瞒地承认了一切。徐仁宇的父亲则是无比的震惊和愤怒，他冲上前对着陆东植狠狠地揍了一拳，大骂他是个杂种和狼心狗肺的畜生。徐仁宇站在一旁冷眼看着一切。这出早已预见的闹剧终究是上演了。一个充满了人性的怯懦，傲慢，贪婪和虚妄的故事终于迎来了高潮部分。

  
徐仁宇出庭指证陆东植。他用缓慢又平静地语气诉说着陆东植在他小的时候，如何残忍地性侵他。他说陆东植反复地强暴他，威胁他。他说陆东植撕裂了他年幼的身体，强迫还是个孩子的他咽下那些肮脏的东西。他说直到今天，他依然会在午夜被噩梦所惊醒。

  
听众席传来了惊骇的吸气声，然后是低低地抽泣声。法官无奈地摇着头，眼神颇为厌恶地瞥向坐在被告席的陆东植。而陆东植却自始至终低着头，仿佛眼前的审判和他毫无关系。

  
徐仁宇用了足足两个小时的时间，描述了那六年里发生在他身上的恐怖故事。即使他清楚，陆东植除了口交之外，从来没有对他做过任何其他事。不过，那已经不重要了。

  
不出意外，法庭宣判了陆东植罪名成立。尽管陆东植的公设辩护人竭力反对，他还是摇头放弃了上诉等一切权利。

  
陆东植被判了20年有期徒刑。

  
**  
徐仁宇先对着他父亲的裆部开了6枪，然后在他的脑袋上又补了2枪。

  
他做完一切放下枪，擦了擦脸上的血渍，然后报了警。客厅的墙上喷溅了大量的血液，像夏日里盛开的热杜鹃一样美丽。他静静地坐在他父亲的尸体旁，等待着警察的到来。

  
他没有进行任何辩解，大方地承认了他是如何连开8枪送他的父亲下了地狱。

  
在被宣判无期徒刑的那一刻，他的脸上挂着一抹耐人寻味的微笑。

  
当徐仁宇到达戒备森严的监狱时，他提出想要见一见典狱长。那个胖男人在听到他说要和陆东植关在一起时，一脸困惑。徐仁宇裂开嘴露出了白森森的牙齿，“那个男人小时候性侵了我，我要让他付出代价，你懂吗？” 胖男人摇了摇头，表示不可能因为这种理由就让把一个恋童癖和一个杀人犯关在一起。陆东植被隔离关押，毕竟如果让一个恋童癖就这么暴露在这些穷凶极恶的罪犯之中，难保他不会被“不小心”干掉。

  
徐仁宇笑了笑，他让典狱长给他的律师打电话，“报个价。” 他玩味地看着那个胖男人竭力掩盖自己欣喜若狂地模样。

  
徐仁宇被带到了走廊尽头转角处的一间牢房，位置隐蔽，除了巡逻的狱警，没人能看见这一间牢房里的人到底在干什么。他看见陆东植正躺在双层床的下铺，身体背对着牢门。  
狱警替徐仁宇开了门，并小声地叮嘱道，“你想干什么都行，别把他弄死了。”

  
**  
“东植。” 徐仁宇淡淡地叫了一声。

  
陆东植慢慢转过身，像是做梦一般的看着出声叫他名字的人。等他看清楚来人的脸时，陆东植瞬间从床上坐了起来，脸上露出惊讶的神色。

  
“你。。你怎么会在这里？” 

  
“很惊讶吗？” 徐仁宇将随身的东西丢到上铺，然后坐到了陆东植的身边。陆东植下意识地往后倒退，却不想被身后的墙壁挡住了退路。

  
“你想问我为什么进来？还是想问我怎么和你关在了一起？”徐仁宇调笑着，将手撑在床上，“ 不想看见我吗，东植？”

  
陆东植惊讶的神色逐渐又变得麻木起来，“如果你想杀了我，随你便。”他闭上眼睛，一副不在意生死的样子。

  
“我不想杀你。”徐仁宇摇摇头，“虽然多加你一条人命，也不会对终生监禁有任何影响。”

  
“终生监禁？” 陆东植睁开眼，“你。。你到底干了什么？”

  
“我把那个老家伙给杀了。”徐仁宇就像谈论天气一般轻松地说着，然后瞥了眼陆东植大睁地双眼，“怎么，心痛了？”

  
徐仁宇突然觉得脸上一阵火辣辣的疼痛。陆东植扇了他一巴掌，愤怒地低吼着，“你知道些什么！？”

  
“我不知道。”徐仁宇摸着发烫的脸颊，眼神阴鸷地盯着陆东植苍白的脸，“我也不懂你为什么要对只有12岁的我做那种事情。”

  
陆东植原本还气势汹汹的脸，一瞬间丧失了生气。他颓然地靠在墙上，目光变得涣散。“对不起。。对不起，仁宇。事情不改变成这样的。”他突然捂住眼睛喃喃道，“事情不该变成这样的。。。”

  
“太迟了，陆东植。” 徐仁宇拉开陆东植遮住眼睛的手，“是时候让我们好好算算这笔账了。”

  
**  
陆东植面朝下，被徐仁宇紧紧地压在床铺上动弹不得。他将手肘卡在陆东植的后颈处，膝盖则顶住身下人的腰，使他无处可逃。徐仁宇刻意、缓慢地扯下陆东植的囚裤，模仿着当年陆东植曾无数次对他做的那样。粗糙的布料极其缓慢地拖曳过光滑的肌肤，引得身下的人一阵轻颤。

  
“仁宇。。不要，不要这样。。”陆东植的声音因为床单堵住嘴巴的缘故变得沉闷而遥远，“求求你。。”

  
“别动。” 徐仁宇按住了陆东植想要抬起的头，“乖乖地趴好。”

  
将裤子扔到一边，徐仁宇低头打量起陆东植光裸的下半身。他身材纤细，尤其是腰部细瘦得如同女子一般，臀部虽不如女性那般圆润却也不失肉感。徐仁宇狠狠地揉捏着臀肉，直到那苍白的肌肤上满是一条条触目惊心的血痕才罢手。陆东植小声地呜咽，似乎因为疼痛而轻轻抽泣着。徐仁宇居高临下地看着床上楚楚可怜，又簌簌发抖的男人，冷酷地说道，“你就是这样勾引那个老家伙的吗？”

  
陆东植拼命地摇头，口齿不清地辩解着，“不是这样的，不是这样的。我没有！” 他想要转过头解释，却被徐仁宇狠狠地按了回去。

  
“我什么都看到了，” 徐仁宇附身凑在陆东植的耳边悄声说着，“你是怎么像个娼妇一般被那个老东西操得浑身发抖。”

  
陆东植挣扎得更加激烈，他竭力想要挣脱徐仁宇的桎梏，却因为体格的差异而变得徒劳。他的双肩不停地颤抖，越发哭泣地厉害。

  
“我当时应该把那个老家伙的东西割下来带给你，”徐仁宇冷笑着，将手指插入了陆东植干涩的穴口，“不过真是抱歉，那玩意已经被我打烂了。”

  
陆东植的穴口突然收缩，夹住了徐仁宇的手指。徐仁宇看着被紧紧绞住的中指，大笑了起来，“陆东植，你真是个变态。” 他掰开陆东植的臀瓣，将食指也插了进去，狠狠地撑开穴口。他凶狠地搔刮着内壁的皱褶，甚至深深地抠挖着那脆弱的黏膜，陆东植发出一声闷哼，却夹得越发紧了。“你给我下地狱去吧，死变态。” 

  
徐仁宇一指一指地增加着，直到四根手指全部没入。陆东植已经停止挣扎，他甚至悄悄地撅起了臀部，让徐仁宇的手更方便进出。徐仁宇轻蔑地看着陆东植淫荡地晃动腰肢的样子，脑海中又浮现了当年他在书房看到的一幕，突然没了兴致。他抽出手，将沾满四根手指的分泌物悉数擦在了陆东植的会阴处和他肿胀的阴茎上。

  
陆东植像是不满身后突然传来的空虚感，他抬起头泪眼婆娑地看着徐仁宇，满脸地不解。

  
“干什么，你想让我上你？”徐仁宇在洗手池一边洗手，一边讽刺着陆东植，“我没兴趣用那个老东西用过的东西。”

  
陆东植艰难地从床上爬了起来，他的分身挺涨得几乎发紫，身后的穴口又因为刚刚徐仁宇手指的肆虐而无法闭合。他从床上颤颤巍巍地起身，走到徐仁宇的身边跪了下来。  
徐仁宇的眼神向下撇着那个男人。只见陆东植缓缓伸出手，试探地碰触着徐仁宇的股间。

  
“别碰我。”徐仁宇像拨开污物一般推开陆东植的手，从他身边跨了过去。

  
陆东植落寞地坐在地上，伸手抚弄起了自己的下体。射出的时候，他像只瘦弱的猫一般，小声得地叫了出来。徐仁宇背对着他，权当没有听见。

  
**  
牢里的生活，单调而枯燥。身为重刑犯，他们一天只有2个小时的放风时间。徐仁宇靠在床头看着《卡拉马左夫兄弟》，而陆东植则靠墙席地而坐，眼睛一眨不眨地看着徐仁宇。

  
徐仁宇原本打算每天都要慢慢折磨陆东植，可是他现在完全丧失了兴趣。这个变态也许就喜欢被人折磨，他想起陆东植扭动腰肢的样子就觉得满心厌恶。

  
“仁宇，你能和我说说你是怎么杀了你父亲的吗？” 陆东植突然开口问道。

  
“干什么，你听谋杀的细节也能兴奋吗？” 徐仁宇翻了一页书，看也不看陆东植地讽刺道，“听着以前睡过的男人被杀死也能让你爽到是吗？”

  
陆东植站起身，走到床边坐下。“你就当我听了能爽到，告诉我好吗？”

  
徐仁宇把书丢在一遍，斜睨着陆东植，“你到底还有多少变态的爱好,陆东植？” 

  
“你告诉我，我就告诉你。”

  
“你有种。” 他成功地挑起了徐仁宇的兴趣，“我用散弹枪，对着他的裆部开了6枪，我确保每一枪都打在那根东西上面。”徐仁宇狰狞地笑着，“然后我又对着他的脑袋开了2枪，血溅了我一脸。客厅的那面墙上都是他的脑浆。”

  
陆东植紧紧地咬住自己的拳头，仿佛是在忍耐极大地痛苦。

  
徐仁宇眯起眼睛看着他，“你对那个老东西还真是情深义重。” 陆东植听闻此话，突然像发了疯一般地捶着床，“我没有！我没有！我没有！”

  
“别对着我发疯。”徐仁宇冷冷地说道。

  
陆东植突然扑向徐仁宇，他来不及闪躲被那个男人给压在了床上。陆东植眼神疯狂，他按住徐仁宇的肩膀不停地重复着，“我没有，我真的没有！” 然后低头紧紧地盯着徐仁宇的嘴唇。

  
徐仁宇想把将陆东植掀开，被推到一边的陆东植不死心继续扑向他。陆东植发起疯来力气大得惊人，徐仁宇勉强抵住陆东植的胸口，却发现身上的人居然正在磨蹭着他的下体。他惊讶得甚至忘了反抗，陆东植乘势抱住他，将头埋在他的颈间，深深地吸着徐仁宇的气味。

  
“怎么，小时候没做够，现在还想继续吗？” 

  
陆东植慢慢停下了动作，但他还是紧紧地抱住徐仁宇没有松手。

  
他们就这样躺在床上，谁都没动。不知过了多久，陆东植终于松手，爬回了上铺。

  
徐仁宇摸了摸肩头，一阵潮湿。

  
**  
陆东植总是想要触碰他。徐仁宇感到异常地烦躁，他甚至动了要换牢房的念头。可是每次狱警走过时，他又不知道因为什么，选择闭口不提。

  
陆东植现在又坐在了他的床旁边，什么也不说就是用那种磨人的眼神看着他。这个男人是不是疯了，他知不知道自己在干什么?

  
“你猥亵了我6年，你是不是忘了这回事？” 徐仁宇盯着陆东植，慢慢地说着，“你是个性犯罪者，陆东植。你现在还想对你的受害者做那种事？你真是无药可救。”

  
陆东植低下头，“我是无药可救。我就是变态。” 他又抬起头看着徐仁宇，“你现在是成年人，就算我和你做，也不算犯法。”

  
“你把这个话说给法官听，我想他会改判你终身监禁的。”徐仁宇调笑着拍了下陆东植的脸。

  
“如果能和你关在一起，终身监禁也无所谓。” 陆东植低声地回应道。

  
徐仁宇狠狠地推了陆东植，后者摔在了地上。

  
陆东植期期艾艾地看着徐仁宇，然后又慢慢挪到他跟前，再度伸手想要触摸徐仁宇。

  
徐仁宇眼神变得复杂，但他这次并没有阻止陆东植。只见那个男人轻轻地挤进他的双腿之间，拉下他的裤头。他伸手环住徐仁宇的腰，低头含住了疲软的分身。含弄了一会儿，徐仁宇的阴茎依然软软地垂在腿间，陆东植有些惊讶，他抬头看着徐仁宇。徐仁宇讪笑了一声，“拜你所赐，自从离开那个家以后，我就再也没有勃起过。”他笑着笑着，眼角有些雾气，“现在看来，你也没用了。”

  
陆东植的表情突然变得悲伤了起来。他低下头继续含住那疲软的部位，用舌尖细细地在龟头处画着圈，并时不时地用他稍显丰满嘴唇小幅度地上下套弄着柱体。这种熟悉的感觉仿佛回到了多年前，陆东植跪在他卧室的床前，给已经上高中的徐仁宇口交一般。

  
徐仁宇进入青春期后，陆东植不再只是单纯含着他的下体，然后一边摸自己射精。他开始利用技巧，甚至会专心地花上很长时间为徐仁宇口交，让徐仁宇也能达到高潮。徐仁宇释放后，总会想到陆东植一定也为他的父亲做过同样的事情。他无法忍受那样的画面，嫌恶地跑进卫生间呕吐。然后等着下一次，他会竭力忍耐，不让自己轻易地受到撩拨。可陆东植总是极有耐心地舔弄着他，直到他忍不住射出为止。

  
陆东植缓慢地吞吐着他的分身，微凉的手指将裤子全数拉下，然后伸手将他的睾丸握在手中。陆东植抬头看了他一眼，徐仁宇也毫不闪避地回望着陆东植。陆东植面色潮红，嘴里还含着他的东西，口水沿着脸颊滑入囚服领口中，煞是淫糜。陆东植一边舔着阴茎，一边用指甲搔刮着睾丸，一边解开自己的囚服露出白皙的胸膛和深粉色的乳珠。他撑起身子，吐出一直含在嘴中的阴茎，将它顶住自己胸口的粉红用力地碾磨了起来。徐仁宇逐渐感觉到那种熟悉的热度回到了自己的体内，他甚至能感觉到他的阴茎正在逐渐地变硬。陆东植吐了一些唾液在徐仁宇变得精神的地方，更加用力地摩擦着自己的乳头。

  
徐仁宇看着陆东植眼角含春地盯着自己，突然捏住了那个人下巴地说，“老东西把你调教得真不错。”

  
陆东植的脸色又变了。他停下手中的动作，声音暗哑地说道，“我从来没和他做过这些。”

  
“那就是做过别的了？” 徐仁宇嗤之以鼻。

  
“我从来都不想和他做这些。”陆东植望着徐仁宇，满脸的憎恨和痛苦，“我恨那个男人。我很高兴你杀了他。”

  
徐仁宇看着陆东植，陷入了沉默，“他强迫你？”

  
“你以为，那些资助都是无偿的吗？” 陆东植的声音颤抖，“15岁生日的那个晚上，你父亲在书房的那张书桌上强暴了我。在那以后的每一天，我都活在地狱里。”

  
“所以，你就决定把我一起拖入地狱，是吗？” 徐仁宇狠狠地扣住他的肩膀，“是不是！”

  
“是！我要报复他，我要让他的儿子也尝尝我受的痛苦！” 陆东植的眼泪夺眶而出，“可是我没办法对你做到最后，我没办法像你的父亲撕裂我一样，撕裂你的身体。”

  
“可你还是对我做了不该做的事情。” 徐仁宇松开了手，“这和你有没有做到最后，又有什么关系呢。”

  
“我知道我现在说什么都没用了。”陆东植低垂着眼睛，“我知道你恨我，我也恨我自己。我恨我自己对你做了那些事情，“ 他深吸了一口气，“我更恨我自己对你有了感情。”

  
徐仁宇闭上了眼睛，他只觉得过往的所有记忆都在脑海中融汇成了一片血海。他父亲因为自己的兽欲，强暴了还是少年的陆东植。陆东植又将这种罪恶和恨意加在了他的身上，然后毁了徐仁宇的一生。可他更恨他的父亲，如果不是他，这一切都不会发生。他自私又恶心的父亲，生生地毁掉了两个人的未来。

  
他看着陆东植，“我们原本可以活成不同的样子。” 

  
陆东植的指尖轻轻扫过他英俊的脸庞，“我想等你长大。等你长大以后，告诉你一切。” 他悄悄地放下手，“可我走错了一步，那之后的每一步都只是向着深渊滑去，再也没有回头的路可以走了。”

  
“仁宇，我知道这么说，很荒谬，很无耻。” 陆东植握住徐仁宇的手，“可是你还是来了，即便是地狱，即使你只是想找我报仇。你还是来到了我的身边。” 他看着徐仁宇，露出了一个小小的微笑，“我很高兴，我真的很高兴。” 

  
“你真的是个变态啊。” 徐仁宇苦笑地摸着陆东植的脸颊，“我们大概都已经疯了。”

  
陆东植覆上徐仁宇的手，“我早就疯了。但只要你在这里，我根本不在乎。”

  
徐仁宇拉起陆东植，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。陆东植迫不及待地环住徐仁宇的脖颈，仰起头嘴唇大张地让对方侵入自己的口腔内肆虐。徐仁宇狂暴地吸允着他的舌头，像是要把这么多年来的愤恨、不解还有那也许曾静悄悄萌芽但早早断送的爱恋一并宣泄在这个令人窒息的吻中。

  
陆东植的嘴唇被咬得发疼，徐仁宇毫不怜惜地撕咬着他的嘴唇，他的脖子，留下深深浅浅地痕迹，有的都渗出了丝丝的血迹。可陆东植甘之如饴，他知道这种痛苦比起当年他加之于徐仁宇的，以及他所受到的伤害，根本算不上什么。

  
他们是同一个因果链上开出的腐烂又腥臭的双生花朵。可那又怎么样呢，在这个地狱之中，谁都无权来干涉他们。

  
**  
陆东植囚服半敞着躺在床上。他大张着双腿，扭动着腰部任由徐仁宇的阴茎狠狠地贯穿着自己的身体。他一边断断续续地发出甜腻的呻吟，一边伸出舌头，舔过徐仁宇汗湿地肩膀，然后轻轻地咬着年轻男人的肩头，刺激着身上的人又加重了挺进的力度。双层床激烈地摇晃着，“哐哐”地撞着墙壁，发出有节奏的撞击声。

  
“再用力点，啊， 仁宇！嗯！” 他毫无廉耻地发出淫荡地叫声。有些牢房的人甚至吹起了下流的口哨，可徐仁宇和陆东植丝毫没有遮掩的意思。徐仁宇一把将他从床上抱起，这个角度能让他进入地更深，也能使陆东植的腿能够紧紧地夹住他的腰。徐仁宇不得不承认，他快要爱上陆东植夹着他时产生的快感。不管是夹紧他阴茎的穴口，还是夹住他腰的长腿，都让人欲罢不能。  
陆东植勾住他的脖子，疯狂地吸允着徐仁宇的舌头，一边不停地耸动着腰肢上下套弄着徐仁宇埋在自己身体里的滚烫又坚硬的部位。

  
徐仁宇瞥见陆东植已然舒服地蜷起了脚趾，他突然毫无预警地从床上站了起来。陆东植双腿突然没了支撑，整个身体急速地往下沉，而徐仁宇本来按在他腰间的手也不知去向，他只能死命地抱住徐仁宇的脖子，双腿紧紧缠绕在徐仁宇的腰间。本来已经插入的很深的部分又往前推进了几分，快感从尾椎骨蔓延到神经末梢，陆东植觉得自己快要溺死在这样的快感中。他看着徐仁宇坏笑的样子，恶狠狠地咬了他一口。等他松嘴时，一道牙印深深地刻在了徐仁宇的喉结处。

  
“你想咬死我吗？” 徐仁宇将他抵在墙上，狠狠地撞了几下。陆东植觉得自己的五脏六腑都能感受到徐仁宇的跳动的脉搏，他也从来不知道这个体位可以插入得那么深入骨髓。

  
“我不舍得你死。” 陆东植爱怜地吻了吻徐仁宇长长的睫毛，“在你让我爽到之前。”

  
“去死吧，你这个变态。” 徐仁宇咬住陆东植的下嘴唇，笑意甚浓地喘息着，“我现在就送你下地狱。”

  
徐仁宇掐住陆东植纤细的腰肢，发了疯似地撞击着他的身体。陆东植的世界一片混沌，他只能模糊地看清徐仁宇的轮廓，唯一让他能够抓住便的是徐仁宇灼热鲜活的身躯，和在他体内肆虐的巨大凶器。

  
他们沉溺在欲望无尽的漩涡里，在这个狭窄的牢笼里走向毁灭。

END


End file.
